FUTURO IMPERFEITO
by DWS
Summary: Uma única pessoa pode mudar o destino do mundo? Se for um Padalecki, pode ter certeza que sim. P4D4CKL35 ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE.


**FUTURO IMPERFEITO**

 **P4D4CKL35 ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE**

CAPÍTULO ÚNICO

* * *

 **AUTOR:** DWS

* * *

 **SINOPSE**

Uma única pessoa pode mudar o destino do mundo? Se esse alguém for um Padalecki, pode ter certeza que sim.

* * *

.

\- Esquece! Eu não vou deixar você levar em frente essa insanidade. Não vou deixar você pôr em risco a nossa missão. Não vou deixar você DESTRUIR a minha carreira. Sim, porque você não vai ser o único a ser expulso do Comando quando descobrirem.

\- Se descobrirem.

\- A viagem no tempo deve ter afetado seus processos cerebrais. Ou esqueceu que recebemos um implante subcutâneo com o registro de todos os fatos relevantes ocorridos entre a data da nossa chegada nesta época e a data da nossa vinda para o passado. Yottabites de informação. Quando voltarmos, esses registros serão comparados com os da Central Planetária de Dados Históricos. Uma discrepância, por menor que seja, significa que a história foi alterada. Uma ação intencional nossa para mudar o curso da História é motivo mais que suficiente para corte marcial e baixa desonrosa. Não podemos brincar. É a sobrevivência da humanidade que está em jogo.

\- Mas, também não podemos deixar o garoto aqui. Seria o mesmo que matá-lo com nossas próprias mãos. Você sabe que todo esse quarteirão vai ser arrasado no bombardeio desta noite. Ele não terá nenhuma chance.

\- O bombardeio não vai se limitar a esse quarteirão. A cidade inteira será devastada. Cinquenta mil mortos e provavelmente o triplo disso de feridos. A primeira bomba explodirá em menos de trinta minutos. Precisamos nos apressar. Cada minuto que perdemos, maior o risco de algo dar errado. Já escaneamos o diário. Já temos a equação. Mas, nossa missão só vai estar concluída com sucesso quando voltarmos à nossa era e entregarmos o diário do Professor Padalecki ao cientista chefe do Conselho Científico do Governo Mundial.

\- Ch4d, estamos falando da vida de um garoto. Uma criança adorável que ainda não completou três anos. Reparou no sorriso? Já tinha visto antes uma criança tão cheia de vida?

\- J3n, são muitas as crianças que vão morrer nesta cidade na noite de hoje. Por que esse garoto e não qualquer das outras crianças? Eu respondo: porque você se permitiu criar um vínculo emocional com o garoto. Algo que, para o seu próprio bem, nunca deveria ter acontecido. Somos soldados, J3n. Temos uma missão. O futuro do mundo depende de nós. Tudo o mais .. é dispensável. Sinto muito, mas precisa ser assim.

\- Quase não existem crianças na nossa época. Somos todos filhos únicos. Crescemos afastados de nossas famílias biológicas. E você sabe que dificilmente eu ou você receberemos autorização para procriar.

\- Os recursos são limitados e, a cada ano, ficam mais escassos. A população não pode aumentar. Nascimentos são permitidos apenas para compensar as mortes no período. A medida que a tecnologia avança e a expectativa de vida cresce, menos pessoas são necessárias e menos nascimentos são permitidos. Como a nossa ciência permite que vivamos mais que o dobro do tempo que as pessoas desta época primitiva e brutal em que nos encontramos poderiam sonhar viver, mais saudáveis e produtivos, os nascimentos são raros em nosso tempo.

\- Se o levássemos conosco ...

\- Ele seria enviado de volta e passaríamos o resto de nossas vidas trabalhando para pagar o custo da energia gasta para essa deportação temporal. E não mais como prestigiados agentes de campo do TIMECORP. Trabalhando como faxineiros ou estivadores. Ou algo ainda mais degradante ou insalubre. Você ainda ia agradecer por não lhe permitirem ter um filho porque essa criança, com toda a certeza, ia herdar a sua dívida e, nem trabalhando duro sua vida inteira, ele ia conseguir pagar.

\- Precisamos salvar esse garoto.

\- J3n, você sabe - ou deveria saber - dos riscos de se mudar a História. Se essa equação não fosse tão importante para o sucesso da reocupação da superfície do planeta, nós nem estaríamos aqui. Essa é a primeira incursão ao passado autorizada em mais de setenta e cinco anos.

\- Você acredita que o Professor Padalecki, trabalhando sozinho e sem recursos, tenha mesmo sido capaz de desenvolver uma equação capaz de prever a intensidade de campo da radiação cósmica na vizinhança de massas planetárias sem o auxílio de supercomputadores pensantes?

\- O que eu acredito é irrelevante. O que interessa é que alguém bem acima de nós na hierarquia acredita.

\- Difícil imaginar que a sobrevivência da espécie humana dependa de um matemático esquizofrênico que viveu há mais de dez mil anos em uma das regiões mais pobres e conflituosas deste período temporal.

\- Você conheceu o homem. Ele está muito mais para louco do que para gênio. Só a gravidade da situação explica terem nos mandado para cá. Não existe garantia alguma que essa equação funcione. Tudo o que o Conselho tem são alguns parágrafos de uma carta enviada pelo Professor para um físico teórico americano de pouca expressão que, de alguma forma, acabou na Biblioteca do Congresso americano. Nenhuma prova. Nenhuma evidência. Palavras numa carta.

\- A tecnologia da computação estava engatinhando em 1942, ano em que a carta foi escrita. Ainda não existiam os computadores pessoais. Esse pedaço do Inferno aonde estamos não dispõe nem mesmo de um suprimento confiável de energia elétrica. Ainda fazem uso de combustíveis fósseis. Se essa equação funcionar, eu diria que o Professor Padalecki é o maior gênio científico da Era Pré-Espacial desde Leonardo da Vinci.

\- A chance é mínima, mas que outra alternativa nos restou? Os recursos planetários estão quase esgotados, a colonização de Marte fracassou, a colônia de Titã sobrevive a duras penas.

\- Quando eu me alistei nas forças especiais, imaginei que seria mandado para a estação orbital de Júpiter. Ao invés disso, aqui estamos: no passado longínquo do planeta Terra, ano de 1944, numa nação que ninguém mais lembra que existiu chamada Polônia, durante um dos mais sangrentos conflitos do século XX, a Segunda Guerra Mundial.

\- Não por muito tempo. Estamos de partida. Tudo certo para o salto temporal? Posso ativar a interface de transferência?

\- Você vai na frente e garante que o Conselho Científico receba o diário e a equação. Assegura o sucesso da missão. Eu sigo após ter posto o garoto em segurança.

\- Ainda essa ideia absurda? Não PODEMOS mudar a História. Não vou permitir que o faça.

\- Todo esse medo de mudança .. Já pensou que, se houver uma mudança, ela pode ser para melhor? Alguma vez na sua vida você respirou um ar tão puro quanto esse daqui? Mesmo com tanto lixo acumulado nas ruas, esgoto correndo a céu aberto, a fumaça das fogueiras que o povo acende para se aquecer à noite, a poeira levantada e os incêndios após cada bombardeio, ainda assim é ar que estamos respirando. Ar de verdade.

\- A atmosfera da Terra se perdeu quando houve a inversão do campo magnético do planeta. Os oceanos secaram. Há milênios que a humanidade respira ar sintético. Estamos todos acostumados. Ar sintético, água reciclada, luz artificial. Esse é o nosso mundo. Perdemos algumas coisas e ganhamos muitas outras. Estamos em uma época de intolerância e violência. Aqui homens se matam em guerras por ideologias racistas e divisões territoriais. As pessoas ainda sofrem e morrem de doenças que erradicamos há milênios. Não podemos dar um salto no escuro. Pode ser para melhor ou pode ser para muito pior. Não vale a pena arriscar.

\- Salvar o garoto não significa necessariamente mudar a História.

\- Como não?

\- Os registros desta época são falhos e incompletos. Sabe aqueles paradoxos temporais? Quem garante que os impactos de nossa intervenção neste período temporal - todos eles, sejam quais forem - já não faziam parte da História antes mesmo da nossa vinda para essa época ter sido discutida no futuro? Quem garante que agindo para salvar o garoto não estamos, na verdade, validando um fato histórico já consolidado? É assim com os paradoxos. Eles têm uma estrutura circular. O que surgiu antes: o ovo ou a galinha?

\- A História não tem registro de nenhum descendente do Professor Padalecki. O que significa que a linhagem dos Padalecki acaba no dia de hoje.

\- Isso nós não podemos afirmar com certeza. Nós nem sabíamos que o Professor Padalecki tinha um filho antes de chegarmos aqui e nos depararmos com essa realidade. Mas, da mesma forma como não existe um registro de nascimento desse filho, não existe um registro da morte do garoto em decorrência do bombardeio que acontecerá em minutos. Ele pode ter sobrevivido. Pode ter sido adotado e passado a usar o nome da família adotiva. Podemos agir para que seja desta maneira.

\- J3n, pensa comigo. O destino provável deste garoto é morrer aqui, neste prédio, em poucas horas. Se assim for, será como estava destinado a ser. Ele morre criança e não deixa descendentes. Se mudarmos esse destino, se esse garoto sobreviver, imagine o número de interações que ele fará ao longo da vida com uma quantidade imensa de pessoas. Com quantas pessoas alguém interage no decorrer de uma vida inteira? As vidas de todas essas pessoas terão sido alteradas em algum detalhe. Ele fará amigos, conhecerá garotas, casará com uma, deixará talvez um descendente. Ou mais de um. Essas interações mudarão significativamente dezenas de vidas. As vidas alteradas dessas dezenas mudarão as vidas de centenas e essas mudanças mudarão as vidas de outras milhares. Numa progressão exponencial. Dez mil anos é muito tempo. Uma única vida alterada hoje pode mudar o destino de todos que vivem na nossa época. De uma forma completamente imprevisível. Pode parecer desumano abandonar o garoto à sua própria sorte, mas é a única atitude sensata a tomar.

\- Tudo bem! Já entendi. Vamos logo! Aciona essa droga de interface de uma vez, antes que eu mude de ideia.

.

Menos de três segundos após o retorno de Ch4d M0-R4y, é a vez de J3n 4-ck3 emergir da interface de transferência espaço-temporal no distante ano de 12016. Embora M0-R4y e 4-ck3 tenham permanecido no passado por quatro dias inteiros, para os oficiais do Grupo de Controle da Missão eles estiveram fora menos de uma hora. Exatos 53 minutos, 32 segundos e 27,665 7 décimos. Durante todo esse período, existiu um microscópico buraco de minhoca conectando dois pontos do espaço-tempo separados por centenas de quilômetros e dez mil anos. Em ambas as extremidades a ligação era denunciada por um zumbido de baixa intensidade e por minúsculas centelhas resultantes da ionização do ar na região próxima à singularidade. Zumbido que cessa dez segundos após a passagem do oficial 4-ck3. A conexão estava definitivamente desfeita.

O sorriso congelado na face de J3n 4-ck3 à acolhida festiva do pessoal do Controle da Missão comemorando o seu retorno e o de Ch4d era sua tentativa desesperada de disfarçar a certeza de que sua carreira militar estava acabada. O impacto de suas ações no passado fora muito mais dramático do que ele jamais poderia ter imaginado. Fora ingênuo em achar que a mudança temporal resultante do salvamento do menino fosse insignificante numa perspectiva histórica de dez mil anos e pudesse passar despercebida. Apenas uma folha a mais largada em uma imensa floresta.

Um garoto tão cheio de vida. Agira convencido que alguém com um sorriso como aquele merecia viver para fazer do mundo um lugar melhor.

Mas, ISSO?

Ch4d estava certo quanto a qualquer mudança no passado ter consequências. Estava tudo diferente. MUITO diferente. Quando partira, a plataforma de deslocamento espaço-temporal estava localizada no subterrâneo, a quilômetros da superfície, numa câmara escavada na rocha. As paredes eram a própria rocha recortada, sem qualquer revestimento. Os grossos cabos de força que energizavam o portal eram aparentes. O Controle da Missão ocupava um pequeno espaço próximo à plataforma. Não havia uma nítida divisão de espaços no TIMECORP. A ventilação era deficiente, o calor infernal e o ar, saturado de ozônio, tinha um cheiro irritante. Não havia uma preocupação estética. Toda a civilização que conhecia era baseada na utilização otimizada de recursos, com foco permanente na eliminação de desperdícios.

Agora não.

A plataforma de deslocamento espaço-temporal ocupava o centro de uma câmara imensa, muito mais iluminada que o necessário. O Controle da Missão ficava afastado, num nível superior, protegido atrás do que parecia uma grossa parede de vidro blindado. Não havia cabos aparentes. As paredes tinham um revestimento sem emendas num branco imaculado. As instalações eram inacreditavelmente luxuosas para os padrões a que estava acostumado. A temperatura era controlada, o ar incomparavelmente fresco e não reconhecia a metade do pessoal do Grupo de Controle da Missão. Isso porque parecia haver ali muito mais gente do que antes. Economizar recursos não parecia mais ser prioridade.

Não estava arrependido, apenas apreensivo. Embora tivesse retornado ao ponto de partida poucos segundos depois de Ch4d, deixara o passado cerca de 20 horas depois do parceiro cruzar a interface de transferência. Ousara quebrar as regras e, certamente, seria punido por isso. Severamente punido.

\- Rapazes, sei que estão cansados. Mas, antes de seguirem para o Centro Médico para remoção do implante, gostaria de apresentar a vocês o mais novo membro da nossa equipe.

O coração de J3n bate acelerado. Se não soubesse que algo assim era probabilisticamente impossível, diria que o homem alto com uniforme das Forças Especiais do Governo Mundial era a versão adulta do garoto deixara aos cuidados do pároco de uma pequena vila a poucos quilômetros da cidade de Cracóvia dez mil anos antes.

\- Fui designado para servir no grupo de vocês. Considero isso uma grande honra. Só lamento que não tenha sido algumas semanas antes. Daria tudo para ter ido com vocês nessa missão. Deve ter sido uma experiência fantástica. Eu sou o tenente J4r3d Pd-l3k.

J3n prende involuntariamente a respiração. O sorriso do tenente Pd-l3k era, sem sombra de dúvida, o mais bonito que já vira na vida. Um indício a mais de que o que fizera tornara o mundo um lugar melhor. Mesmo que fosse punido, saber que J4r3d existia já fazia tudo valer a pena.

.

FIM

E, TAMBÉM, O COMEÇO

* * *

 **ESCLARECIMENTOS:**

1\. Neste futuro, as pessoas são batizadas com nomes que reúnem letras e algarismos. Você é livre para pronunciar os nomes como achar mais adequado.

2\. 1 yottabite corresponde a 1000 bilhões de terabites, sendo que 1 terabite é a capacidade de um bom HD externo dos dias de hoje.

3\. Os dados do implante subcutâneo dos agentes de campo preservam a informação original, mesmo que a linha do tempo seja alterada.

4\. O agente de campo preserva as memórias da linha do tempo original ao adentrar numa linha temporal alterada.

5\. Alterações numa linha de tempo não podem ser desfeitas, salvo alguém intervindo num momento anterior à alteração e impedindo que a alteração aconteça.

6\. A alteração da linha temporal aconteceu após Ch4d ter retornado para o futuro e, portanto, Ch4d e o chip que carrega também foram afetados pela mudança. O implante de Ch4d não vai acusar qualquer desvio em relação à Base de Dados Históricos da Central Planetária e Ch4d não lembrará que como era o mundo antes. Ch4d será absolvido da acusação de alteração intencional da integridade da linha temporal e preservará seu posto e sua função.

7\. As memórias de Ch4d sobre o que aconteceu no passado passaram a ser diferentes das de J3n. Na linha de tempo alterada até mesmo a razão para eles terem sido mandados ao passado é outra.

8\. A cidade de Cracóvia foi transformada em 1939 na capital de uma região administrativa autônoma associada (mas não oficialmente anexada) à Alemanha nazista. A cidade e a Polônia como um todo foram libertadas pela União Soviética em 1945. Cracóvia sofreu poucos danos nos últimos anos da guerra e esse foi o motivo para J3n deixar o garoto lá.

9\. J4r3d não é o garotinho salvo por J3n. Pode ser um descendente do menino ou simplesmente um homem cujo sorriso cativou J3n.

* * *

 **DISCLAMER**

Os personagens da fic foram batizados com nomes que remetem a Jensen Ackles, Jared Padalecki e Chad Murray, mas não guardam qualquer relação com os atores. Nada impede, no entanto, que os imaginemos com a aparência e traços de personalidade destes atores.

* * *

27.02.2016


End file.
